For what it's worth
by Violets in the rain
Summary: Oneshot, Randy Orton failed his drug test just before John and Maria's wedding. That might cost him not only his job but his relationship with Trish.


**A/N **_**Another oneshot**__** for all who still love and admire Randy/ Trish pairing,(like TrishOrton:):):)**__**Thank you for your amazing words – it means a lot and I really hope you to enjoy this story- it's for u! **__** And John/Maria redgirl17:):):) Special thanks, guys! :)**_

_**I felt a bit of inspiration in typing this, and of course, couldn't stop until it was done.**__** My muse just hit me, when I read about Randy and that he's been suspended **_

_**This story is sequel to It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas and On the wings of love.**_

_**I tried to write this story as a stand alone and not refer back much to my previous one**__**s**__**, so you don't have to read the **__**first one and the second one**__** in order to read this one**__** so **__**you can still easily understand this **__**story**__**. **_

_**S**__**ince my first language is not English, pls, forgive me**__** if you find some grammar mistakes**__…_

_**Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Enjoy your reading**_

**Warnings - **Contains strong language and scenes of a sexual nature….

Trish closed her eyes in pleasure and let the hot water relax her muscles. Normally, her morning shower didn't take much time, but this morning she needn't hurry. After she enjoyed the great effect of the water had on her body, she wrapped a towel around her body and entered the bedroom. A smirk crept up onto her lips as her eyes fell on the sleeping figure on the bed. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop all the images of last night that flashed through her mind**.**

She watched him sleeping. It was not as if she hadn't seen him sleeping before, but she really enjoyed the view. He was gorgeous, simply beautiful, and she couldn't help it. Another smile spread across her face and she thought she might even start drooling. After all, what a sane woman could resist the sight of a naked Randy Orton with a sheet half draped over him. He was sprawled on his stomach, face buried in the crook of his arm, and one leg drawn up. In his initial restless movement as he'd settled into serious sleeping, the sheet had twisted until it barely covered his ass and left the one leg and his hip bare.

Trish let out a small sigh. Definitely, God had been in a very good mood and didn't save any means when he had created him. Not only was his physique attractive, but his personality was quite amazing. Although he was a few years younger than her, no other man had ever been able to make her feeling the way he did. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She immediately grabbed it and went back into the bathroom to answer the call.

"Maria, hey," Trish greeted her best friend almost in a whisper.

"This is the end! I can't do it," The young woman declared.

"You can't do what?" Trish confused. She closed the bathroom door behind her not to worry she could wake Randy up.

"I can't marry John," Maria stated, "Not and with this dress that makes me look like a big cotton ball."

Trish said with a slight indignant huff, "Maria, the wedding is in a week, and this is the fourth dress you change for the last three days."

"It's easy for you to talk. You look great… and I … I'm a huge seal," Maria whimpered.

"You are not a huge seal, Maria," Trish assured her best friend.

"Yes, I'm," Maria said firmly, "I really appreciate your attempts to calm me down, but I've got a mirror and I can see myself well."

"Maria, trust me. It just seems to you so, but it's not true. You've got a cute belly and nothing else."

"When I was out in the streets, people turned their heads to look at me."

"They did it because you are beautiful."

"No, because I'm fat," Maria whimpered again.

"Ria, please…" Trish pleaded.

"This morning I've seen a comment of one of John's fans that I'm an ugly bitch. I don't know how I came upon this comment or website but I did and happen to read it and I was upset,"Maria said with a tremble in her voice.

"God Ria! Trish exclaimed, "Since when have you read this shit_?_"

"Since I've plenty of time.I' ve seen comments you wouldn't believe."

"Ria, these sites are full of shit and seriously? You know that better."

"But the girls think I'm ugly and say John must be blind to want to marry me,"Maria said**, **her voice dripping with sadness.

"Which girls, hon?" Trish annoyed, "Those girls are John's fans. For them any woman would not be good enough for him. You can't take these words seriously."

"I don't want John to be ashamed of me**,**" Maria confessed.

"This is ridiculous. Didn't you understand it yet? For John Cena you are the prettiest one," Trish said softly.

Maria sighed, "I blame all those hormones and the pre-wedding stress. Anyway, tell me about you?"

"I'm fine…more than fine, actually!" Trish chuckled, "I have never been so happy before."

"So, what's next?" Maria asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what is next for you and Randy?"

"There is no next step right now. We are together and that's it."

"Hmmm… Randy does good work on you, doesn't he?" Maria giggled.

"Yeah…" Trish replied dreamily, "He is amazing. I still can't believe it. Me and Randy… and everything is so perfect. Sometimes I'm worried that this is too good to be true and everything could finish suddenly."

"Oh, Trish please stop talking like that," Maria warned her, "You say I'm paranoid…but you are doing the same. Everything between you guys is gonna be alright. You are so into each other that it's impossible something to ruin that."

"Yeah, I know… but … " Trish sighed and changed the subject, "Whatever. What about tomorrow? Dinner is still on?"

"Of course," Maria confirmed, " God, Trish! Can you believe in a week I'll be married? I'm so excited.… Although many things can go wrong at the last minute. "

"No need to worry. Everything will go as well as we've planned," Trish said soothingly.

"Could you remind Randy about the dinner tomorrow? I know he has a busy schedule and I hope he hasn't forgotten…"

"He hasn't," Trish assured her best friend and then rolled her eyes, _"_Of course_, _it became necessary to repeat him every day**.**"

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Maria laughed.

"So, any major plans today?" Trish asked.

"I have a meeting with the florist," Maria replied.

They chatted happily for a little while longer, specifically about the wedding when Maria got an important call.

"So, we will see each other tomorrow. I'll call you if there's anything," She said.

"Yeah, sure! Take care, Ria."

"You too," Maria said and hung up.

Trish went back to the bedroom where Randy was still sleeping deeply and the soft sound of his breathing filled the room. She quietly approached the bed and slipped inside the sheets. She couldn't resist and covered Randy's back with little soft kisses. She ran her fingers lovingly through his hair. Randy moaned in his sleep, "Mmm…" He mumbled," What happened with- Randy I can't anymore…. I'm sore and can't walk properly…."

"Just for the record I'm still sore and I have a hard time walking," Trish chuckled, then added, "Couldn't we just cuddle?" She burrowed her nose deeper into his skin and breathed in deep.

"Our cuddling sessions always end up in only one way," He smirked.

"Yeah, because cuddling is never enough for you," She pointed out.

Randy rolled onto his back and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, "Cuddling is never enough for me, huh? If I remember correctly it was you who started our last three sessions, baby girl."

"It's not my fault I find you so irresistible," She replied innocently.

"Did you have fun last night, baby?" He asked with a sly grin.

She punched him lightly on the shoulder and his smile grew bigger.

"Yeah, I think I may need a wheelchair today, but otherwise, it was amazing….. And I'm definately not complaining…"

He chuckled and leaned in until he could smell her shampoo, and under that, the scent of her skin, "I love you, Trisha," He stated as he reached up and cupped the back of her neck with one hand, gently tugging her closer. His lips met hers in a slow**, **sensual kiss**.**

"I love you too," She mumbled into his mouth, as she felt Randy's hands slipping down caressing her hips.

"Maria called…to remind us… about tomorrow…" Trish managed to say. She was breathing a little faster and her cheeks were pink.

"Yeah?" Randy uttered as his tongue explored slowly and thoroughly her neck and collarbone.

"The dinner with John's and Maria's family,"She replied breathlessly_, _ "Don't tell me you forgot. You are John's best man, Randy."

"Yeah…" Randy's hands removed skillfully Trish's towel from her body, revealing her full breasts.

"You know your participation in the conversation is too …."

"Uh, huh," Randy cupped her face and pressed his lips firmly against hers, causing her let out a soft moan.

"Randy, I just took a shower," Trish mumbled as she felt his fingers moving up to her breasts.

He smirked, "What a shame," He leaned forward capturing one of her nipples into his mouth, while his hand worked the other one,"Now you'll be constrained to get another one with me a little bit later."

"Oh, Randy…. I… I'm kinda sore from last night…"

"I'm sorry I got a bit carried away last night, baby… I'll go slow this time… I promise…I want you… need you, Trish…"She saw the gentleness in his eyes and she surrendered to his touch. Randy's breathe expelled hot and moist against her chest. He trailed his fingers down her sides, chuckling when an involuntary shiver rushed over her. Trish sighed with the pleasure of it all. As he continued, she felt thoroughly possessed by him, and whimpered with pure pleasure. He knew exactly where to touch her, exactly what to say to make her lose control.

His hands slipped between her knees, gently urging them apart and lightly touching her center. She let out a moan filled with pleasure when two of his fingers stroke her gently over her wetness and she arched her body into his touch.

"I can see that you' can't wait to have me, baby girl" He commented with a naughty smile.

More out of reflex than consciously, her hands slid down to his hardness, "You have bigger issues than I do,"She replied with small grin on her face.

He let out a gasp as her hands teased the most sensitive part of his body.

"God, Trish… You are a real devil in an angelic cover. Is it possible that you drive me even crazier than you did before?" He wondered how she could do that.

His tongue then traced the path down her stomach to her already hot center. Gentle and soft his mouth worked in her lifting her higher and higher with her need_._ Moving at an very slow pace, his tongue ran ever so lightly in between the folds of her body. He continued to slide his fingers lazily in and out of her body, now burning with desire.

"Does that feel good, babe?"

"Don't … tease me, Randy… please…"

"This time we will go slow, baby…"

And again she did not have words to describe the sensations he made her feel, how every cell in her body responded, overflowed with pleasure at his touch, and how his mouth left her heady and dizzy. Among so many other things, Randy had an excellent tongue and he knew damn well how to use it. Trish heard herself gasp aloud with pleasure, and again, the electric jolts ran the quick circuit throughout her entire body. He seemed to know exactly what spots to hit to bring the sensation to a breaking point, tantalizing every nerve ending in the area as he slid his tongue inside and out. He didn't stop pleasuring her, and even though he seemed to have a trouble with his own arousal, he did not release it and enter her. No matter how much she wished he would. She was moaning, almost terrified of the thought that the whole floor could hear her. He twisted his fingers around a bit before sliding out again, all the while never stopping the sensual lashes of his tongue. Her body arched, her head kicked back and a long cry escaped her lips as the most incredible climax firmly gripped her, rolling through her like fierce waves. It seemed to pulse and spread throughout her, shaking her with an intensity.

"God, Randy… that was… was… incredible…"

"You think you can handle more?" He looked at her with a very smug and satisfied grin.

She bit her bottom lip and caressed his cheek, "Definitely."

"Good girl," Randy smirked as he leaned above her , his manhood brushing against her hot and wet center. He leaned down slowly, kissing her lightly and softly. His tongue massaged her tongue as he slid into her, inch by inch. He felt her tighten at first, and he stopped for a moment, gazing into her eyes,"I'll be gentle, just relax, baby…"

"I'm fine, Randy… don't stop please…"

He began to slowly slide himself in and out of her. "Damn… you're soo.. fucking … hot.. yes…" He moaned as his pace steadied, both of them rhythmically grinding against one another. He brought one of his hands to her face and caressed her cheek while he looked deeply into her eyes. "Trish…." The love in her eyes touched him deeply. He watched her face as he thrust deeply into her. Slowly he moved his hips as he captured her lips again.

Of course, she was beyond thinking, beyond reasoning; her mind and body were slowly becoming overwhelmed by these deliciously great sensations. Their sexual life was very passionate but now Randy's movements were gentle and unhurried. This was lovemaking- yes, she decided, this wasn't just sex in the true sense, it definitely was lovemaking.

Randy's tongue moving from her mouth down to her neck as he pumped into her. Then his mouth dipped to her breasts caressing her nipples with his lips and tongue and she was powerless to keep the cries from escaping her mouth. She could feel his beard scratching softly her skin and that made the feeling even more great. Her hands gripped onto his back tightly, holding on as he began to drive further and deeper into her. He reached down and grabbed her leg, pulling it up around his waist. She moaned loudly as he was now reaching further into her. "OH randy…" she moaned loudly, both of them breathing hard. She pulled him closer wanting to feel his body against hers as he gently made love to her. As she felt her body nearing its release, Randy commanded huskily, "Look at me, Trisha… Look at me…"

She opened her eyes and her gaze met his.

"I love you… more than anything…" He whispered.

She felt tears in her eyes, "Randy, I love you too… you are the most important thing in my life…." Suddenly Trish came and it was so hard she shuddered while screaming Randy's name.

"Fuck Trisha! You are …incredible, baby…" He groaned and pulled her hard against his body. She could feel him come hard, deep and warm inside her. He kept slowly thrusting into her while gasping Trish's name.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

On the next day

Maria was staring at the computer screen with her mouth wide open. Pushing back she looked incredibly shocked.

"What a bitch!" She exclaimed angrily and left the kitchen to go to the bathroom where John was taking his morning shower. She furiously opened the shower cabin and made John blinking a few times puzzled, "What the hell?"

"You wouldn't believe it!" She stated.

"I wouldn't believe what?" He stared at her confused.

"John, you can't even imagine what I just read," She said apprehensively.

"Jesus, baby! I'm trying to get a shower here."

"You can shower later. You need to come and see this shit," She insisted.

"For God's sake, Ria! Are you still reading these stupid web sites? I told you this is…."

John didn't get to finish the sentence because his soon to be wife interrupted him, "I don't read websites… This is serious. Your ex wife has been in one of the shows last night. She's been invited to comment our marriage."

John groaned, "Baby, honestly I don't care. She can say whatever she wants to. I don't give a shit."

"But I do, John! Please, come and read it. I can't believe she could say so much shit on TV."

"Can I at least finish my shower?"

"You will finish it later. John, please…" Maria implored.

John growled helplessly and turned off the shower. He grabbed the nearest towel, wrapping it around his muscular thighs.

Maria led John to her computer and began reading to him.

_**I can't**__** imagine being **__**jealous**_ _**of Maria Kanellis. She is just a slut who has always been offering herself to John. Obviously, he is stupid enough to marry her. **__**I'm sure**__** this **__**baby **__**she is**__** carrying is**__** not even **__**his**__**.**_

"Can you believe this, John?" Maria's eyes filled with tears.

John stepped closer and cupped her face in his hands, gently brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"Baby, please… Listen to me. She is crazy. It's just that we've been together for so many years but neither of us wanted a baby. And now I'm going to have one with you and I'm the happiest man in the world."

"I understand that, but …. What will you say about that?" Maria continued reading.

_**That's the life. The nice apples are always eaten by nasty pigs. **_

John burst out laughing.

"Do you really think it's funny?" Maria frowned.

"It's funny, babe," John wrapped his hands around her and she pressed her body against his, feeling his warm breath against her ear. He brushed his lips against her ear and then carefully found her neck. She melted into him, but she still looked upset.

"I don't find it funny. Maybe I would if I were the apple not the pig…" She pouted.

"Maria, baby, stop paying so much attention to what people say."

"You wouldn't feel good either if any of my male fans were insulting you"

"Male fans, huh?"

"Yes, I got my fans too," Maria stated.

"Better these fans stay away from you. I don't like everyone else looking at my girl."

"See, how bad I do feel now!" Maria said dramatically, "John, your ex called me a pig."

"You are not a pig. _She_ can insult you all she wants but she will never be you. She knows me well enough to know that you are my everything now. Don't let her poison get into you."

Maria smiled as she reached up and stroked his face, "You have no idea how much I love you… and I don't want you to be ashamed of me," She looked into his blue eyes.

"Babe, how could you say that? I thank God everyday that you're in my life. With you, it's completely different and I'm a different person, a better person, a happy person," John smiled up at her with his beautiful blue eyes,"You never stop giving me the best of you… I'm so proud of you… and I'll always be."

"Oh, John!"

At that moment he threaded his fingers through her hair, „You are the only thing that matters to me and I can't imagine my life without you,"He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and sighed in utter contentment. When her lips parted, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. He thrust his tongue more deeply into her hot cavern as his hand tipped her head back to take his penetration. His free hand boldly stroked down the length of her neck. He moved his fingers slowly as she let her tongue mingle with his. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bed. He slowly placed her down, and began to move his hand towards the hemline of her shirt as Maria started to kiss him. Letting out a small groan, John was caught off guard when Maria switched their positions and got on top of him.

"What..." He cleared his throat.

She grinned up at him, "You've ambushed me plenty of times. Now, it's my turn."

He grinned back and reached for her. She quickly pulled out of his embrace and shoved him onto his back. She looked at the bulge still covered by his towel. Her hand traced the line of his hard member through the towel . She felt it grow even harder with her touch.

"I love you, John…" Maria said.

"I love you, too," He whispered.

_**Even if you're killing me right now**_. He thought.

She reached up and pulled down the towel watching his arousal being revealed inch by inch. _Oh, he looked delicious_. Her hand wrapped around the thickness of him, she looked up into his face, the pleasure she saw in his eyes ignited her body.

"Maria…." He moaned as she began to stroke him, "You don't..." Another gasp and a long moment, "I want to… to…"

All the blood in his body seemingly pounding between his legs.

Keeping her eyes on him she lowered her mouth and blew her hot breath on him, "Mmm..." She responded absently. "Are you saying you don't like it?" He hadn't even noticed that Maria had licked her way down his stomach, until he suddenly felt her hot mouth wrapped around his shaft.

"Fuck," He yelled out in surprise as she expertly moved her lips and tongue all over him.

"Ohhh, fuck…. Baby…" A gasp and a long moan let out from his lips.

"You like that?" She whispered harshly.

"Hell, yeah…. I love it…." His eyes slid shut. It was warm…. her mouth felt so very warm… so like what he was sure heaven felt like! And her tongue felt velvety smooth against the skin of his shaft.

John groaned loudly and said, "Fuck, Ria." He threw his head back slowly and focused on the pleasure Maria was giving him.

He was on the edge of insanity. She wanted him to lose control… and she knew very well how to do it….. _So fucking hot__…_

"Jesus."

She was working skilfully to bring him closer and closer to the edge. He tasted wildly delicious. She knew it was coming. She could feel his stomach muscles tensing and his breath wheezing almost out of control. His thighs tensed under her and she was determined even more despite the ache in her jaw.

"Ria…" He gasped. "Oh, babe. I'm going to...I can't..."

"That's right baby. Come for me," Maria encouraged him**.**

John threw his head back and roared as his world exploded. Her mouth never let up; she sucked him until every drop had gone and he relaxed finally. As his breathing slowly returned to normal, he leaned down and kissed each of her fingers before muttering a soft, "Thank you, babe…. That was… amazing…."

She smiled and placed a soft kiss between his bare shoulder blades. "Anytime, babe," she whispered.

"It isn't fair though," He said, turning in her arms to look her in the eyes, "You didn't come with me." He reached down and pulled her up to him. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her deeply, slowly rolling over placing her under him. She tried to say something, but having a very talented tongue forcing its way into her mouth stilled her immediately. His hands slid behind her back and pressed her body against his as his mouth slid down to nip her chin and jawline, and place kisses and licks all over her neck.

"If you leave a mark on my neck before our wedding, I will kill you," She warned him, giggling.

"Okay, no mark on your neck… But there will be a hickey somewhere on your body where no one could see it…" He smirked, and then asked huskily, "Can you believe you'll be Mrs. Cena in a few days?"

"No, I can't believe it…." Maria sighed with a chuckle.

She felt him reached down and unfastened her pants, she moved a little to the side allowing him to remove her panties. His mouth finally made its way to his favorite spot; the crook where her neck and shoulder met. His warm hands slid under her shirt and brushed over her stomach. His touch sent shock waves through her and unleashed her need as he pushed a knee between her legs to widen them. He gave a growl of impatience against her neck, drawing out a long moan. He lifted her shirt up, until her hard nipples were exposed through her lace bra. A low sound crawled out of his throat as he brushed his thumb over one distended bud. John pulled her bra cup to the side and lowered his mouth to her breast. That first, sweet flick of his tongue over her sensitive nipple had her arching into him and moaning in sensual bliss.

"Oh God, yes," she cried out, and that seemed to be all the encouragement John needed.

He quickly removed her shirt and bra. He took a long moment to look at her nakedness, the heat in his eyes intensifying and warming her all over.

"You're so beautiful, Maria."

Her gaze slid over him, need pumping through her body "So are you."

John dropped lower, kissing her stomach, nuzzling her navel. She loved the weight of his body pressing down on her, dominating her. She moved her hands across John's broad shoulders, wanting to feel every inch of him. His tongue licked the entire surface of her little pregnant belly and traced the shape of her navel as her nails traced the path of his spine. He wanted to prolong the pleasure for her, wanted to see her face glowing in the pure ecstasy that came with sexual fulfillment. He raised her knees slightly and spread her legs wide, making her totally exposed to him. The thought of what was to come had her hips trembling restlessly. She arched her back and moaned as John's lips met her tender flesh. She felt his tongue, warm and soft on her most sensitive spot, and cried out. She couldn't stop thinking how wonderful it felt as he licked and sucked gently on her swollen bud, his tongue flicking and teasing. John slid his finger over her sensitive flesh and dipped first one and then two fingers into her, causing Maria to clutch at the sheets. Rhythmically, he moved his fingers in and out of her, while his tongue brushed her clit.

"Oh John, it feels so good..." she panted. "I ..." Words failed her.

She moaned louder at his teasing. Her body became hotter with desire and wetter with every stroke of his tongue and fingers within her. John's hands held to her hips while his tongue made his soon to be wife writhe on the bed under him.  
When he felt her body, starting convulsing his hands moved to her breasts, teasing her nipples. That was enough to send her to the edge. She began shaking violently as the waves of pleasure hit her.

_"_Oh, my…..oh…. God…. John…" She mumbled finally.

He started to roll over.

"No, don't go." She pulled him to her.

"But I'm too heavy," John protested.

"It feels so good. Just for a moment longer."

"But the baby…."

"The baby will be fine…" She assured him

John relaxed, burying his face in Maria's hair as she leisurely rubbed her hands up and down his back.

"I love you…."

"I love you too…"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention, please?" Mr. Cena stood up and began to tap his glass with a fork to get everyone's attention, ""Okay, I think I'm supposed to make a speech or something so I'd like to make a toast to Maria and John and…to love… Sadly I am not a very practiced speaker – unlike my son John… so please bare with me. At least I don't have to worry about it being witty and entertaining, that's the best man's job.  
Firstly, I would like to say what a pleasure it is to welcome Chris and Val, Maria's parents, along with her brother Bill and her sister Janny, and of course Trish and Randy. Cena's family, I won't name all of you because we are going to need the whole night. During the time we have known Maria we have come to realise how special she is to John. My wife Carol and I are more than happy that Maria will become part of our big family and I'm content now that Carol's dream to have a beautiful and gorgeous daughter has finally become true."

Maria couldn't stop her tears, "Thank you," she mouthed to John's dad, and he winked at her, continuing his speech, "It's been said that a man is not complete until he is married and then he's well and truly finished. Well it's too late now Johnny, just remember that a man who gives in when he is WRONG is a WISE man. But a man who gives in when he is RIGHT….. is married!" Mr. Cena said with a laugh and all laughed along with him, "Maria will always be right, everything will be your fault and you will never win an argument. A friend of mine thinks everyone should get married because no-one deserves to be happy their entire life, but I hope that you two will prove him wrong and that fifty years from now you will be just as happy and as much in love with each other as you are today.  
I know that John has chosen well and that Maria has too and I wish them well for a long, happy and prosperous future together.  
John's dad finished his speech, and all broke into applause.

"So, I think we have everything set up for Saturday," Trish said with a smile, "Maria has finally chosen her wedding dress. And it is absolutely the most beautiful dress I have ever seen," She admitted, "I was preoccupied you were gonna marry in a paper sack."

"Yes, thanks to you I found my dream dress," Maria told her best friend.

"I'm dying to see John's face when he sees you in it," Trish giggled and turned to John, "I think you'll remain speechless."

John smiled and leaned in to kiss Maria, "I don't doubt it."

"And I'll keep the wedding rings," Randy smirked.

"Please, don't lose them," John warned him in a serious voice.

"Am I looking like an idiot?"

"You don't need me to remind you the last time with Maria's engagement ring, do you?" John asked Randy in mock anger and then added, "I don't want this to happen again."

"Oh, come on, man! It wasn't all my fault," Randy felt the need to point out, "Whatever. No need to panic. Everything will be all right."

"Yeah, Trish… Please, keep an eye on him. I don't trust him at all," John admitted.

"Are you insulting me now?" Randy made a face.

"I must be sure you wouldn't do anything stupid at the last minute," John grinned and Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"So, Randy you are flying to Atlanta tomorrow and you'll be back again on Friday, right?" Maria asked changing the subject.

"Yes," Randy nodded.

"Great," Maria beamed, "The others will join us on Friday too."

"I can't believe Vince chartered a plane to bring all from the roster here," John admitted.

"He can be very generous whenever he wants," Randy commented, and then added, "Let's not forget you are one of the reasons for his huge wealth," He chuckled.

"What happened with the drug test? I didn't get my results yet," John mentioned.

"A drug test?" Trish looked at both men in surprise.

"Yeah, you know…. I did it 3 days ago," Randy replied casually.

"You didn't tell me," Trish chided.

"Well, I guess… I just forgot to mention it…and I don't make a list of everything I need to answer," Randy said, shrugging his shoulders indifferently, "It's not a big deal, anyway."

Trish didn't know why but she felt her stomach tie in knots. Indeed everything appeared normal and she had no reason to worry as she knew that Randy didn't fail the test but she felt some awkard feeling inside her. The way he reacted made her preoccupied that something was probably wrong.

"But this test… it wasn't planned, right?" Trish inquired.

"Yeah, you know how Hunter is. He likes to surprise us with these things," John replied.

"Did you all make the test?" Trish asked tentatively as she kept her eyes on her boyfriend.

"No…" Randy replied shortly.

"Just me, Randy, Punk, Dolph, Matt, Santino, Ted and Cody," John revealed.

"Well, I hope everything is gonna be alright for everyone," Trish said quietly as she looked at Randy who merely remained silent and took a sip of his drink.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Trish and Randy entered the hotel room in silence, and he immediately started taking off his suit.

"It was a great night, don't you think?" Trish asked.

Randy nodded his head in confirmation.

"I think their wedding will be awesome … John and Maria deserve the best," Trish commented without removing her gaze from her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I also think so. They really deserve it," He agreed.

Trish looked up at Randy again and he looked a little bit too tense for her liking, "You ok?"

"I'm fine, babe…. Just tired. It 's better to go to bed. I have a very early flight tomorrow and I wanna get some sleep."

Trish looked at him, biting her bottom lip nervously, "Randy?"

"Yeah."

"You know I love you, right?" She said her voice soft with concern.

"I know, babe," He approached her, "I love you too," He leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"I just want you to know that you can tell me anything and…."

He interrupted her before she could say what she wanted to say, "I know, Trisha…" He reached up and gently touched her cheek with his finger, then said, "Do you mind if I use the bathroom first? I'm really tired."

"Yeah, sure, go," She told him.

"Thanks, baby," He gave her one last kiss on the cheek and headed to the bathroom leaving Trish to stare after him with a very worried look on her face.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Friday**_

"What?"John exclaimed out loud, "Baby, come on! This is stupid!"

"It's not stupid, John!" Maria gushed.

"But I don't want to go into other room," John complained.

"You'll go, anyway. We're not supposed to spend the night before our wedding in the same room **.**It brings bad luck. Besides, it's not right."

"It's not right?" John couldn't hold back his laughter, "It's not like we haven't been together before. Hell, we even did it in the bathroom 20 minutes ago."

Maria rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Well, I hope you liked it! It was the last time we had sex before we're married," She pointed out.

"Yeah, it might be. You never know, I might just have to come back over here tonight and steal your virtue before you get married," John smirked.

"Only in your dreams, Cena!"

John groaned helplessly. He knew she could be pretty stubborn sometimes, so he decided to change tactics, "We are going to have a baby… what if you don't feel well and…."

"John, please! Go away!" Maria pushed him towards the door, "See you tomorrow at the wedding."

"But it's 8 in the morning. Can't I just change my room later? It's not necessary to be away from you and the baby all day long."

"I want you too miss me," She said sexily.

"I always miss you."

"John, please! Let's make it right."

"Who says this is right? Some stupid 40 years old virgins who write shit in those women's magazines that you read," He said with a snort.

"It's only one day, baby! You'll survive," She said with a sly wink.

"How are you so sure?" John pouted.

"Besides, I'll be busy all day with Trish. The last fitting for my wedding dress, then manicures, pedicures, waxing, and spa treatments. I don't have time for you, baby. So, Johnny, bye, bye!" Saying this, Maria closed the door at John's face.

"Wh…at?" John was standing in front of the door still couldn't believe that his soon to be wife had kicked him out of their room.

"What's up, bro?"One of John's brothers saw him.

"Maria just kicked me out of our room. Some shit about not seeing her before the wedding."

"Yeah," John's brother tapped him reassuringly, "Welcome to the hell, bro," He smirked and then emphasized, leaning to John, "Again."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Trish and Maria spent all the day in the beauty salons making all beauty treatments. Fully relaxed and feeling like a newborn baby, Trish headed to her room impatient to see Randy. She had missed him more than she ever thought possible. He had arrived but she hadn't seen him yet. However, he had promised her on the phone that they would spend the evening together, ordering some delicious food from the room service and finally being only the two of them in peace. For the past month, Trish and Randy hadn't been able to spend nearly as much time together as they had hoped. And the last two weeks were very intense along with Maria and John's wedding and Randy's busy schedule. They were looking for an opportunity to spend some time alone and tonight they would have this opportunity. Lost in her own thoughts, Trish jumped a little as Hunter had called her name.

"Hey, you scared the shit out of me," She smiled seeing her old friend, "I thought you were coming tomorrow," She said.

They hugged each other and Hunter kissed Trish on the cheek.

"Things changed a little," He uttered distractedly.

"Oh? You look concerned," Trish noticed,"Is everything ok?" She asked worriedly. She looked at him, and met his heavy, anxious eyes.

He just stared at her for a few seconds then sighed, "Trish…I don't want you to hear it from me… It's better if Randy tells you in person."

"Randy to tell me what?" Trish was suddenly overcome by a feeling of dread, "Hunter? Has something bad happened? Oh my God…"

"I'm afraid this will ruin your mood for the wedding but I couldn't stop the news… there was no way to hide it from Vince…"

"Hunter, what are you talking about?"

"Trish…."

"Hunter, you are scaring me… please…"

"I think you must ask Randy."

"Hunter, stop with this. I'm asking you. Tell me, what the hell is happening?"

Hunter took a deep sigh before speaking, "Randy…Randy's test showed positive results for marijuana and steroids."

"What?" She shrieked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, Trish…" Hunter said sincerely.

"No… no way. That can't be true… There must be a mistake…" Trish said as her voice cracked a little bit.

"I'm afraid there isn't a mistake," He said sorrowfully.

"But… Randy wouldn't…. he couldn't…" She stammered.

"Trish, I know how you feel and I'm truly sorry," He reached for her hand supportively, "But you know the rules and so does he," He said in all seriousness.

"What will happen now?" She asked as her voice hitched nervously.

"He'll be suspended for two months. And this is his second time. You know the next time… he would be fired," He replied anxiously.

"Hunter, can't you do anything?"

"I wish I could but I can't … I love the guy, but my hands are tied. Anyway, most of the people accuse me of tolerating him too much," Hunter said with a heavy sigh.

Trish's head pounded and her legs felt like jelly.

"Trish, you look pale… " Hunter took her trembling hands in his and squeezed gently.

"I'm fine… don't worry! Thank you, Hunter. I'm going to my room now…. See you…" She mumbled as she closed her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

"Trish, I know I ruined the moment… you were supposed to be happy for John and Maria… and I tried to hold on the results for later but Vince pressed me…. "

"It's not your fault, Hunter… You are a good friend and I understand… Thanks…" She tried to smile and headed to her room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Randy raised his head from the TV screen the moment Trish entered the room.

"Hey, babe, you are late!" He said as he approached her and took her into his embrace giving her a soft kiss on the lips, "God, finally… I've missed you like crazy."

Trish didn't reply and just looked at him. Her emotions were a mix of concern, anger, sadness and pain.

"You ok? You look bad," Randy noticed.

"I don't feel very well," She said quietly.

"Oh? I thought you had a nice time in the spa centre," He smiled.

"I had."

"Are you feeling nervous about tomorrow?" He chuckled.

She just shook her head shortly.

"Ok then… I guess you need to eat something. Here is the menu. Check on it," He offered sweetly, "There is plenty of choice of excellent food and wines. What do you feel like eating?"

"Randy, I'm not hungry."

"You are not?"

"Stop it!" Trish suddenly yelled, "Stop acting like you did nothing wrong."

Randy just sat there like a little statue, "What's going on?"

"You fucked up, that's what's going on."

"What the fuck?"

"I saw Hunter and he told me everything." Trish said as she glanced up at him, awaiting his answer.

Randy kept silent for a couple of seconds and then ran his fingers through his short hair, "Trish, I wanted to tell you after the wedding…" He said, sounding a bit remorseful.

"Randy, I can't believe it… Please, please tell me… that's not true… that this is some mistake…" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, babe…" Randy said as he bent his head in an apologetic manner.

"Don't babe me, Orton! You… you have been lying to me all this time… How could you do that? How Randy? How?" Trish demanded in frustration.

"Trisha, you don't understand…" He said_,_ his voice sounding tired and a bit frustrated.

"I don't understand, huh?" She cried out again and then repeated almost hysterically, "I don't understand. What are you doing, Randy? Steroids? Marijuana? Seriously?"

Randy didn't reply just looked down, shaking his head.

"Are you fucking 15 years old? You are a grown man, Randy. You**'**ve got responsibilities**,**" She said_, _her face full of disappointment.

"Don't lecture me, please!"

"I'll lecture you because you are stupid. So fucking stupid that I can't believe," She glared at him in disappointment, "What are you trying to do? To ruin your career and your life because of drugs. You've already been there, Randy…Don't tell me you forgot the pain… and what about your parents?Why do they have to go through hell again?" She asked apprehensively.

"Yes, Trisha. I know. You have no idea….." He sighed,_"_I just can't handle that kind of pressure every fucking day. I work 260-300 days a year. I have to do two shows per week, and the rest of it is not all free time as you very well know. How do you think I could do it?"

"Like everybody else."

He laughed nervously, "Don't be ridiculous! You know they all take something…"

"But not this shit. And they are clean but you are not. You want to ruin all the hard work you have done so easily…" She said incredulously.

"You know what? I don't care."

"You don't care, huh? Now listen here, Mister. You are not the same careless 25 years old guy who Vince caught yeas ago smoking marijuana. Do you have any idea how many children are watching you, wanting to be like you …" Trish's eyes filled with tears and she closed them, trying to prevent tears from falling, "You can't afford to be careless and reckless, Randy…."

"I'm a man like everyone else, Trish… I'm not a superhero…"

"But the kids adore you… and you know what… tomorrow they will do the same thing …They will follow your example."

"Not all are perfect saints like you, Trish," He said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"I'm not a saint…But it's high time for you to become responsible! Everyone of us has chosen their path and we must have the courage to bear our cross**. **Did you forget about your daughter? How you are gonna explain this to her when she grows up?" She asked genuinely.

"Trish, just shut the fuck up! It's my life. I can do what I like."

"Yeah, right. Do it then… you'll end up like the others **...**… Chris, Andrew, Eddie….."

Randy walked to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Trish demanded.

"Somewhere I wouldn't hear your effusive speeches," Saying this, Randy walked out shutting the door behind him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"That what you've done is….." John shook his head unbelievingly as he helped himself to a beer from the fridge and took one for Randy as well.

Randy didn't let him finish, "I know, I know. Please, don't judge me, bro."

"I won't judge you. You are my best friend… Your action is… well….I don't think it's right… but…I admire you, man."

"Right in that moment I didn't even think… I just did it… and I don't regret it."

"You actually risk losing your job and career …" John pointed out.

"I know… but I already did it and I think I did good," Randy said, his voice sounding defeated.

"You should tell Trish the truth. She loves you, Randy…and I can imagine how she feels now. Don't make her suffer. She doesn't deserve it."

"You are right. All the things she told me… she touched me so deeply… I saw the hurt in her eyes," Randy said as his voice was awash with sadness, "She was so disappointed…and I really felt how much I mean to her. She was worried about Alanna and my parents….and… Fuck!I love her like crazy. It's such a cliche, but she really is the light of my life."

"If Trish means that much to you, then you'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you don't lose her. Tell her everything. She needs to know…"

"I'll… I want some time to think first … Can I stay here tonight?" Randy knew Trish was probably scared out of her mind with tears streaming down her face. He hated even picturing his beautiful Trish like that but he needed some time.

John raised his brow, "I never thought I would spend the night before my wedding with you," He said with a laugh.

"Don't get your hopes up…" Randy joked, "I'll sleep on the couch."

John chuckled.

"Tomorrow is the big day… Maria would kill me if something happens to your precious body."

"Riighht," John laughed profusely.

_**On the next morning**_

Trish took a deep breath trying to calm down as she glanced at the watch again. She was ready. The hairdresser and the make up artist had done a marvellous job though she hadn't slept last night at all. Randy hadn't gone back and Trish prayed that he hadn't done anything stupid. His phone was switched off and she couldn't stop worrying about him. The sound of the door opening made her jump.

"Randy, thank God! I nearly died of anxiety. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He calmed her, "Trish, I'm sorry… I have to talk to you…"

"I'm sorry too… but we don't have time to talk now. I gotta go. Maria is waiting for me. I have prepared your tuxedo. You'll find the wedding rings in the front pocket. I checked 5 times to make sure," She smiled lightly.

"Thanks," He smiled back at her.

"We'll talk later," She promised him, "Let's not ruin the Maria and John's most important day."

"You are right," He agreed.

"I'll see you at the altar. I'll be the one beside the one wearing white," Trish smiled.

"Yeah," Randy whispered staring after her as she closed the door behind her. He so wanted to tell her he loved her and carry her off into the bed and make love to her until they both passed out, but first, he had to tell her what he had done.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Awww, you look like a Goddess!" Trish exclaimed.

"I don't envy Cena. He is going to have a very hard time not to grab you in front of everyone and makes you his."

"Eve?" Maria blushed.

"What? It's not like I'm telling a lie," Eve said using her innocent face.

"Do you really think I look good?" Maria bit her bottom lip nervously.

"You look gorgeous, Ria," Trish assured her.

"Yes," Eve confirmed.

"Absolutely stunning," Vicky Guerrero added with a smile.

"And you guys look beautiful," Maria said sincerely as they each offered her a big hug.

"Maria, we have a little surprise for you," Trish said, "We brought you gifts for good luck. John begged me to give this to you. It's a diamond bracelet, for your something new. There is an inscription inside…" Maria read it quietly, "Forever yours. John_."_

"Oh my god!" She whispered in awe.

"And this is a given to me by my grandmother. It's a necklace. She gave it to me at Christmas in 1982. I was very sad because of my parents divorce and then my grandmother told me-_Miracles happen, pumpkin, especially at Christmas time._ I hope the miracles to never stop happening in your and John's life. My grandpa gave it to my grandmother on their wedding day. I'm sure your marriage with John will last as long as theirs did. This is for your something borrowed," Trish put the necklace around Maria's neck.

"Thank you, Trish." Maria said, practically bursting with excitement, "I… don't know what to say…. Thank you… This means so much….!"

"Now it's my turn," Eve announced, "You forgot this piece of clothing when you dressed, swettie.. This is for your something blue. It's another thing for John to remove from your gorgeous body later," Eve smiled mischievously at Maria and handed her a blue garter. Maria laughed as she put it on her leg, "I'm sure John would love it," She chuckled.

"You're the only girl I know that deserves John... Well, except for me," Eve smirked.

"Thank you, Eve," Maria felt her eyes began to cloud with tears.

"Ria, here's for your something old," Vicky handed her a small round object.

Maria took it, with love brimming in her eyes. She stared at the object in confusion. A medal?

"That's the first medal Eddie ever earned when he first came into wrestling. It was very special to him," Vicky said in a gentle and mellow voice.

"No, Vicky, I can't take it…."

"No, please listen to me. I'm sure Eddie would have been happy to know that I'm giving it to you now. He loved John very much…. And I know I'm doing the right thing."

"Oh, Vicky! Thank you!" Maria cried and hugged her friend tightly.

"Come on, girls!Let's not make poor John wait …" Maria's father walked in with a happy smile on his face.

"Yeah, we don't want Johnny to start to panic," Eve giggled.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Are you nervous?" Randy asked his best friend while he and John stood at the altar waiting for the bride.

"Yeah, more excited than nervous," John nodded. He kept glancing and frowning at the front entrance, waiting impatiently for the bride.

"I thought it would be like déjà vu for you. It's not like it's your first time," The blue-eyed best man beside John teased him relentlessly.

John rolled his eyes at Randy's comment, "Shut up," He hissed.

"Well,next time I'm sure you'll do better," Randy patted the groom's back comfortingly.

"I don't think there will be a next time, Orton. And stop talking to me. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Fuck, man! Did you see Barbie's cleavage?" Randy licked his lips, "I wonder when this woman will start wearing a bra."

John gave him a cold glare that made Randy shrug his shoulders, "I just wanted to give you a good spot to concentrate on."

"Holy crap! You are not helping at all."

"Okay, I get the picture. I'll keep my mouth shut," Randy sighed.

Silence took the room for a few moments, and then the organs began to play Felix Mendelssohn's Wedding March. John closed his eyes for a few seconds, resisting the urge to take a peak through the doors. Maria had made him swear he would wait, and he was going to. He couldn't break her cardinal rule.

Every guest stood, and all eyes shifted to the two large doors at the back of the church. The doors cracked open slightly, and John saw a small glimpse of white. His heart rate increased even further and his legs were shaky and weak. She was coming. The doors opened fully, and John breath left him._._ John and Maria's little nephews were walking first then Trish, Eve and Vicky and behind them … Maria and her father.

It was the only word capable of describing her. She was beautiful. A Goddess. His Goddess. His wonderful, beautiful, amazing, breathtaking, awe-inspiring. His dreams were nothing compared to this reality. He had even tried to imagine this moment many times but everything was more amazing than he'd ever imagined. Maria was beyond perfect. Everything about her look from the dress to accessories to hair and makeup were thorough. John wanted nothing more than to say yes to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen as soon as possible.

Maria gripped her father's hand so forcefully that her knuckles were almost white.

"Relax, darling! You're killing my hand," Maria's dad whispered, a smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry, dad." Maria loosened her grip a little, "My heart is pounding like crazy and I feel…. dizzy!"

"Don't you dare faint on me, miss Kanellis!" Maria's dad warned her with a smile.

"I'll try… John looks amazing…. Don't you think?" Maria stared at her soon to be husband. He looked quite dashing and striking in his tuxedo.

"Well, he's not exactly my type… but as I think that you could have chosen the one with the tattoos and the piercings …and that shitty nickname…."

"His name is Phil, dad…"

"Right… I think John is a good choice," Maria's dad suggested with a broad smile.

"Dad!"

"It's time, Princess… I really hope you to be happy."

"Thanks, dad… I love you."

"I love you too," Maria's dad replied with a gentle smile.

Maria closed her eyes and took in the moment. This was the happiest day of her life.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Cena!"

The guests burst into applause as the newly-married couple made their way to the dance floor for their first dance.

"Does this even seem real to you?" Maria asked as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Barely."

"John,I've never been happier than I am now."

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," He remarked as he kissed her neck.

"Really?" Maria chirped, excitement practically dripping from her voice.

"Absolutely," He looked at her and slowly leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You do realize you don't have to be so kind right? You are guaranteed sex tonight," She chuckled.

"I really mean it, baby. You are amazing."

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to invite the maid of honor and the best man to join the new couple in the dance floor. Let me hear your applause for Mr. Randy Orton and Miss Trish Stratus."

Randy looked at Trish and smiled. He stretched out his hand to her and took hers leading her to the dance floor.

Randy softly pulled Trish close to his body and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It was nice ceremony," Trish commented casually.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I said it was nice ceremony," Trish repeated.

"I wouldn't know. I was too busy watching you the entire time," He replied honestly.

Actually, the entire ceremony went by in a blur. Randy didn't pay much attention and he heard only various words from the mouth of the minister. He was busy staring at Trish. She looked absolutely breathtaking in her light strapless dress that Randy envisioned on the floor of his room. He just imagined everything he would do to her when he had her alone. John had to punch him lightly on the shoulder to wake him from his daydream when the minister asked for the rings. Before he even realized it, the ceremony was over and John and Maria were being announced as 'Mr. and Mrs. John Cena'.

"Trish," He whispered softly into her ear.

"Yeah.." She mumbled absently.

"I need to tell you something…"

"Randy, I don't think now's the right time …"

There was a look in his eyes that told her he couldn't handle it if they didn't talk soon.

"I don't want to wait…. I need to tell you now, Trish, " Randy cupped her face in his hands, as he made her meet his gaze, "The test results … weren't mine."

"What?" She looked at him with pure shock.

"I changed my test with someone else's," He said bluntly.

"You did what?" Trish stammered, "But… but how? Why…?"

Randy took a deep breath before speaking again, "Two days before the test… I caught one of my friends smoking marijuana…"

Trish swallowed hard without removing her gaze from Randy.

"I know he is not like that … and I guess he did it for the same reason I did it too, years ago. The pressure and the tension are too much. You know… you must have a very sane mind to resist. I was feeling the same way years ago, but no one helped me then. When they called us unexpectedly to make the test… I don't know… I saw how scared he was… and… He did the test right before me and… when I gave mine… I didn't even think twice… When Sal- the doc turned his back to me… I changed the test-tubes."

"Oh my God, Randy!" Trish gasped.

"He is my friend, Trish…"

"Oh, no no! Don't tell me it's John!" She exclaimed terrified.

Randy burst out laghung, "Come on, baby! I'd rather see Punk smoking, drinking and doing drugs than Cena smoking marijuana_._"

"But Randy… if someone knows…" Trish looked worried.

"Nobody would know, baby. Please, just don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Randy… but all this could cost your job. You know it."

He smiled, "Trish, I'm Randy Orton. This company needs me," He said confidently, "No matter what Hunter and Vince say, we both know all they can think about is money, and you know very well how much money, I, alone, bring into this company."

"Randy.. I… I…! I can't believe…" Trish looked really confused, "I knew you wouldn't do it again… Thank God!" An intense feeling of happiness and relief washed over Trish.

Randy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She breathed in his scent greedily before he spoke again, "Yes, Trisha! I learned my lesson a long time ago. God knows I really have a hard time sometimes… more than I can take… but I won't do the same mistake again. I just didn't want my friend to end his career. He is still too young. I can afford to be suspended but he can't_._I just think, he does need to be saved. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Trish stared at him incredously,"You are unbelievable…."

"Well, coming out of your mouth… it means a lot," He smiled a crooked little smile and Trish's heart melted.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Randy. I'm not saying I approve what you've done but I'm really proud of you, baby… You are amazing. I'm just worried that wrestling means the world to you and I wonder how you**'**re going to deal staying away from all this."

"Trish, now I have something that means more than my career in WWE," Randy said softly as he took her hand in his and started to stroke her palm with his fingers.

"You do?" She asked, her voice brimming with anticipation.

"Yeah, …" He smiled and then drawled, pulling her hard against his body, "You," He slid his fingers under her chin and lifted her head slightly and leaned forward and gave her the gentlest kiss she had ever had. "Some time ago, my job was everything, but now… there is something… _someone_ more important than that…. Of course, I love my job and I'll do it as long as I can do it but you Trish Stratus are my true passion."

Trish couldn't stop her tears from falling. Her hands circled the nape of his neck and pulled him close. She pressed her lips to his wasting no time by deepening it and running her tongue along his lower lip.

"Promise me you won't do it again? You'll talk to me before you do something crazy like this."

"I promise," He bent his head and leaned into her neck, giving her another gentle kiss, "Besides, we have two months only for us._W__e _have a lot to catch up on. It won't be that bad, don't you think?" He winked at her.

"Right… I guess we should probably think what we are going to do all this time."

"Actually, I've got an idea…."

"Really? What's the big idea?"

"We can make a baby," He suddenly blurted out.

Trish's mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide,"A baby?"

Randy nodded in confirmation.

"You want a baby?" She repeated, sounding slightly hopeful and possibly a little more enthusiastic than she meant to sound.

"I do. Only if you want of course… "

"God, Randy, you'll kill me…. Having a baby with you… this would be the most amazing thing in my life…"

"So what do you say if we start our efforts from now?" He asked, as his eyes grew excited.

"Now?"

"Yep, we are near the beach… and I don't remember us ever doing it on the burning sand …" He suggested impatiently.

"You want us to make our baby on the beach?" She asked, with a semi serious expression on her face.

"The place doesn't matter, babe. Today is a very important day. … It's John and Maria's wedding… we will always remember it…."

"How would it look if the best man was caught screwing the maid of honor on the beach?"

"Hey, look at the maid of honor! Who would blame me?" He asked seductively.

"But we can't leave the wedding just like that."

"No one will notice," He stated and without waiting for a reply, he grabbed her hand,"Let's go! We won't be long," He winked at her

"That doesn't exactly put your sexual prowess in a good light, Randy."

"You're just teasing me right?" He chuckled, as they only stopped for a second Randy to tell John and Maria, "We'll be right back. Stay tuned for my speech, bro."

John and Maria smiled staring after Randy and Trish as they ran toward the beach.

"Do you think our guests would notice if we snuck away as well?" Maria asked seductively as John wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Probably. Maybe we could do it a little bit later… when Trish and Randy comes back." John suggested with a grin.

They continued dancing when suddenly Maria stopped and looked at her husband with wide open eyes.

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"John…."

"You ok?" John asked with concern.

"The baby…."

"What's going on with the baby?"

"The baby… the baby kicked me… Oh, John the baby just kicked me for the first time…." Maria placed her husband's hand on her stomach so that he could feel it too."

"Can you feel it?" She asked him excited.

"Oh, Oh, Oh my God…. Yeah… The baby is kicking.. our baby…. I can't believe it happened today… And… I didn't miss it… " He rubbed her stomach tenderly.

"Yeah… do you think the baby could feel how happy we are…. That today is our special day…"

"I don't think… I'm sure, " John cupped her face in his hands and whispered before capturing her lips in a sensul kiss, "With every fiber of my being I love you, Mrs. Cena," John admitted blissfully.

"I love you too, Mr. Cena….."


End file.
